Because
by Garbage
Summary: Now, this story was first submitted to rpg classics, however, after gtting their opinion, I decided to get others. BTW, I was first known as Lady Reece. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!


Garnet sat on the bed thinking about a certain blond thief, "It's been two years since Zidane left. The one and only person I've ever loved. He's gone. I'm gone. After all that time we had spent together, I never really told him how I felt inside." Garnet's eyes were damp from crying, and her face more than damp.  
  
A tear fell from the corner of her eye as she said to herself, "Zidane, come back! I'm lost without you."  
  
In her heart, she wished she could have pressed her lips against his, and just feel his skin gently brush against her's. Like that time the times that he was there to comfort her in times of need.  
  
He was a person with his morals, and such a wit. Just picturing his face made her ache from the happiness and sadness it brought her.  
  
She got up from the edge and sat near the window, "You should be here, Zidane! By my side! Comforting me, and saying everything's okay. So why aren't you?" She felt a sudden rush of cold emotions run up her arm as she placed her hand on the window. She loved him so. Before him, her soul seemed frozen in the deep cold of never ending sorrow. "Why aren't you here?" Another tear flowed down her cheek and dropped onto her lap, "I love you, Zidane. I love YOU!"  
  
She saw a dagger lying near her. It was Zidane's dagger, the one that he had given her. She grabbed it and slid her fingers up and down on the back of the knife. She touched the tip gently with her nail. She felt somebody place their hand on hers as her eyes closed. She wasn't afraid of who it wasn't. She was afraid of who it was.  
  
"Dagger?" Oh, god! It's him.  
  
She shuddered as two tears fell from her eyes, "Zidane..."  
  
He knelt by her side, "What's wrong, Dagger? Why aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
Garnet finally looked beside her to see his face in concern. She jumped on him on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Why did you wait this long? Why?"  
  
He put his arms around her waist, "I'm."  
  
Garnet leaned on his shoulder and faced him as she whispered "Don't say anything... please, Zidane." It all killed her at that moment. The memories, the laughs, the pain, everything they'd gone through.  
  
She looked him in the eye, "Just answer me this."  
  
"Anything," He put on a smile. The magical smile she was sure to always fall for.  
  
"Why did you leave me in the first place?" Garnet kept a firm look on her face.  
  
"I had to wait for things to settle down. The world was searching for me. I'm a thief; I am wanted. That's all they saw me as."  
  
Garnet stood up and looked towards a wall, "But the source of my happiness. Do you think I cared that you were a thief? I mean, seriously, Zidane, do you think it mattered to me?" Her voice got louder.  
  
He just stood there smiling at her, thinking how much he loved her.  
  
She took a seat on the bed, "Do you think I could be ashamed of you? Who you are! Who I am? Do you even know how ridiculous you sounded? Zidane Tribal, first you kidnap me and change my life forever, then you leave me, then you return, then you leave me, and now that you've come back, you expect."  
  
He stood up, grabbed her by the wrist as he pulled her up, then they shared a passion filled kiss.  
  
As Zidane pulled away, Garnet was left breathless and her head down, "Zid...Zidane...?"  
  
He took a step forward, "Yeah?"  
  
Garnet looked at him barely lifting her head, "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Eh? Do what?" He looked at her face, and the reflection of the tears that fell had shown him the answer, although he didn't say a thing.  
  
"I ask again. Why did you do it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dagger. I really am."  
  
"But why?" She got in his face and knitted her eyebrows.  
  
"Because..." His voice faded as she pushed him on the bed.  
  
"Tell me!" Garnet's eyes turned as red as ever.  
  
"Because I loved you." He stood back up.  
  
"What?" She stood up and her eyes popped right open as she continuously stroked her hair back.  
  
"I love you," He pulled himself in closer.  
  
Garnet was overcome by the feeling of happiness, "What?" She thought a for a few minutes, "Oh, It's a joke. Funny...! I don't get it."  
  
Beatrix came rushing in and bowed, "Your high." Bea stood up and looked at the person standing next to Garnet, "Where've you been? I should have you tied to the wall for leaving at a time like that."  
  
"Hey, Bea."  
  
Garnet was confused. How could she admit it to herself, yet not the person whom she cared for dearly? All she could do was laugh about it.  
  
Beatrix stood up next to Zidane and looked mystified as he just nodded.  
  
"I told her I loved her," he said.  
  
"What?" Garnet looked them in the eye. She was so overwhelmed, that she was confused.  
  
Beatrix put her hands on her hips and looked down silently saying, "I don't think he was joking."  
  
"What...?" Garnet just stood there. She looked at Zidane's serious face and said, "Oh...my...gosh..." She threw her arms around him.  
  
Steiner rushed inside the room, "Your Majesty!" he bellowed in shock upon seeing his precious queen in the arms of the thief. Before he could attempt to split up the two lovers, Beatrix turned him around and dragged him out, deaf to his cries about "No! Don't trust him!"  
  
Garnet pulled away and laughed as she cried, "I don't know what to do...or say...or anything."  
  
Zidane smiled, "I have an idea." he pushed back a string of hair in her face, "How about...you love me."  
  
"I...I love you." Garnet smiled and laughed.  
  
"Well we're past step one," Zidane took her hand and dragged her up to the top of the castle step by step as he counted them in his head. One... two... three... four. His thoughts were cut off by her voice.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Garnet looked at the dark walls.  
  
"Surprise. Close your eyes. I've got you," he grabbed her other hand.  
  
"Okay," she did as he said.  
  
It didn't take long for him to get her there, to the top of the stairs, to the top of the tower, to the top of the line...  
  
The young thief's heart pounded fast. So this is it. I'm here with the most beautiful woman in the world. Oh, lords, she's so amazing. He thought.  
  
"Zidane?" Garnet asked placing a hand on his arm.  
  
He looked zoned out for a few minutes just looking at her soft black hair that swayed softly, deep chocolate eyes, and feeling the reassuring of her skin. "Oh...yeah?" he asked  
  
"You look a little...flushed," She said sitting on the side.  
  
He looked into her dazzling eyes and then knelt down on one knee as he said, "Dag.Dagger, w.w.will you marry me?" he was so shocked. He couldn't believe what had just come out. What did I just say? He thought.  
  
Garnet shook violently. She couldn't believe what had come out either, "I.I.How." She couldn't find the right word in her head, "Yes." She said throwing her arms around him.  
  
Zidane could feel a run down her cheek near his face 'I guess this is how it feels to be at the top of the line' he thought.  
  
"You okay?" The blond thief asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Garnet asked pulling away, "You asked me to marry you!" She added happily.  
  
"Well..." He was speechless.  
  
Somehow she looked a little confused, angry, and happy all at the same time. "Zidane Tribal, are you...taking it back?" She asked.  
  
"No!" He said jumping up and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Why'd you look that way?" She asked fiercely.  
  
"I.I guess that I didn't think you would say yes," He rubbed her head as he said that. Suddenly it hit him! Good too. And wrong move, he thought.  
  
"Why not?" Garnet was ready to charge in as she asked and pulled away.  
  
"I don't know! I'm, well, a thief. You know? Now come here," He said with his arms open.  
  
Garnet looked at his features. His honey gold hair, and deep blue eyes that were like an ocean to her. His dare deviling smile he put on made her weak inside.  
  
"No," Garnet turned away regretfully to look at the sky.  
  
Never doubt, Zidane! Never doubt, he thought to himself. "Dagger, I.I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be, Tribal!" she said as he put his arm around her waist and stood beside her. "I'm sorry. I am... just finding it hard to believe that you're here. With me."  
  
She shot a glance at the young man beside her and swung herself in his arms to feel the warmth. It reminded her of Bahamut and the Invincible's attack, how Alexander died. But Zidane saved her in nick of time, his strong arms enveloping her and safely carrying her down to a safe retreat. It also made her reminisce of how he had stood by her side when she lost her voice out of the trauma.  
  
"I'm with you," He whispered softly wrapping his other arm around her back.  
  
He could feel another tear drop on his shoulder.  
  
"Everything's alright," he whispered gently.  
  
"I guess it is," she replied.  
  
"No matter what happens I'll always be by your side. I'm with you," he assured her.  
  
One month later, they found themselves at the same place, same time, except married. At first Garnet had her doubts. Like, what if he didn't really love her? What if he only wanted the money? But they would all go away as soon as she was able to see his smiling face in the morning...  
  
What if I told you it was all meant to be, Would you believe me? Would you agree? It's almost that feeling we met before So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come here and now  
  
A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Oh I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well I may be dreaming but till I awake Can we make this dream last forever? And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Oh I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all? I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall So let me tell you this Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime For the moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Oh I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Oh, Oh, like this  
  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
  
They will search forever more oh yeah Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Oh like this  
  
Kelly Clarkson - A Moment Like This 


End file.
